The Switch Up
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: What happens when Malik's scheme to kill Yugi backfires? The results are defenitely wrong...
1. Our Story Begins

KawaiiDragon82: Ohayo! This is the authoress talking and I just want to give a brief description for this fanfic! Joey and Mai switch bodies after drinking this mixed up concoction by mistake. I'm not so sure if there is going to be romance yet. R+R please and tell me what you liked about my fanfic, what you didn't like, what I should put in later chapters, and if there should be romance between Joey and Mai! Now for disclaimers! Go Yami!  
  
Yami: *grumbles* Why do I have to do it?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *glares* because you won't have any dinner tonight if you don't!  
  
Yami: *looks at his grumbling stomach* All right already! KawaiiDragon82 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Happy, your highness?  
  
Kawaiidragon82: Very good, you've done your job. You can have your snack now. *throws chicken leg at Yami*  
  
Yami: *looks at chicken drooling and attacks it* *snarls menacingly at anyone trying to take the chicken leg away from him*  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *sweatdrop* Please excuse Yami. I haven't fed him much these days *grins* Anyways, on with the show!  
  
Author's POV (point of view)~~  
  
Malik was thinking evil thoughts about Yugi as usual. He stirred a horrid smelling brew in one giant cups. "If Yugi takes one sip of this, he will be forever enslaved in the Shadow Realm with no possible way to get out!" Malik said thinking menacingly.  
  
With the Good Guys right now (Don't mean to say that Malik is evil!)~~  
  
Yugi looked at his watch. "Hey guys, it's getting late. Maybe we should find a place to stay," Yugi said. Mai, surprisingly, was with them. Joey and Tristan had begged her to stay since she had all that food.  
  
"Yugi is right. My boots could get worn down," Mai said looking at her boots.  
  
"I don't get how it could after me and Tristan shined it fifty billion times!" Joey said pissed off at Mai.  
  
"Humph! As if you know anything about fashion! Besides Joseph, you and Tristan were the ones who made me stay for my food so I thought I needed a part in this too," Mai said.  
  
"I hate to say this but Mai is right. It is the customary way of bartering," Tèa pointed out to the two. Joey and Tristan let out a groan.  
  
"You too, Tèa? Well it's not like I was sayin' to not look for a place to stay. If yous guys want to stay at a place, we can stay at a place," Joey said.  
  
"Okay, so where should we stay?" Tristan asked. "There doesn't seem to be too many houses here," he pointed out.  
  
"Allow me," a guy came out from the bushes. Everyone turned around surprised. He held his hand up as to show everyone not to ask questions. "My master has asked for Yugi Mutou and his friends to stay at his palace. He has made everything quite nicely. He demands you accept," the cloak covered guy said. He said the last sentence real harsh.  
  
"And who is dis masta of yours?" Joey butted in. "Listen, buddy. We ain't gonna go anywhere without knowin' who your masta is," Joey finished his tough talk. The cloaked man smirked.  
  
"My master would like by be kept confidential but please, won't you join us? He says that you would know him," the man said facing Yugi.  
  
"M-Me? Gosh, I bet he means my yami," Yugi said. "What do you guys think?" Yugi said turning to Joey, Mai, Tèa, Tristan, and Bakura.  
  
"I guess it would be alright. I'm sure there is nothing terribly wrong," Bakura shrugged. Mai stepped in.  
  
"I know there is nothing wrong. Besides, if Joseph doesn't want to go, then I'm definitely in," Mai smirked. Joey, of course, started getting mad at this point.  
  
"What do you think your talkin' about? This is a life or death situation! Do you always have to do the opposite of me? What if I were standing next to a cliff? Would you jump if I didn't?" Joey asked totally pissed.  
  
"Now, Joey. Calm down. I'm sure Mai didn't mean it like that-" Yugi said with a sweatdrop only to get interrupted.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't jump in. An opportunity like that only comes once in a lifetime. I would push you off, who wouldn't?" Mai snapped. Right now, Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura were holding back Joey from jumping on Mai.  
  
"Calm down Joey. Mai was just kidding weren't you?" Tristan said sending a sharp glare to Mai. Mai rolled her eyes and nodded reluctantly so that a war wouldn't break out. She was too tired for wars right now.  
  
"So are we all agreed? To stay at the guy's palace?" Yugi asked waiting for a reply from them all. Everyone except Joey agreed.  
  
"I guess some people are you too chicken to stay," Mai shrugged. Tèa, Tristan, Bakura, and Yugi started going frantic over what would be Joey's reaction. Surprisingly, he kept it cool which startled them all.  
  
"Ya know what, Mai? I'm not da chicken you think I am. I'm just a sensitive, cautious guy but if you want to die, I'll letcha. I agree," Joey, stated his words. Mai grinned seeing how plan had worked.  
  
"Alright then, we'll go to your master's palace, mister mystery guy," Tristan said to the cloaked man. He grinned a little.  
  
"Excellent, please, follow me," the guy said leading them over to where Malik's place was. Of course, he found a different place so that Yugi and the others wouldn't know it was Malik who was scheming this. 


	2. When thing go wrong...

KawaiiDragon82: Konnichiwa everyone! Back to the show! Didja like my first chapter? Well here's the second.  
  
Yami: I think they know that.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Oh be quiet.stop with the come backs you little devil.  
  
Yami: *snicker* Fine fine, I'll stop torturing you know.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Wouldn't you like to know? I'm the authoress and I can do anything I want so beware of you and your wise-crack ups, Yami for I can do this. *takes pencil and scribbles something menacingly*  
  
Yami: *sweatdrops* Uh oh.*starts dancing like Eminem on his music video for Without Me*  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *starts laughing uncontrollably* On with the fanfic!  
  
Joey's POV~~  
  
I can't believe the Mai tricked me into going to a total strangers house! For once I'm the only one with sense! Oh well, Guess I mind as well follow along. What harm could happen when I'm with my friends. I swear if we make it back alive, I'm killin' Mai.  
  
"Hey Joey, glad you decided to come along. It would have been lonely here in the woods alone," Mai grinned maliciously. I could feel myself just about to jump on Mai.  
  
"Well I'm just goin' since you'll probably be scared as heck when the ghosts start screaming your name! I can see it now. Mai, the girl who died when she didn't follow da advice of a wise friend," I sneered back at her. She grunted and walked up to Tèa, starting to do girl gossip. I walked up to Yugi. "Tell me, who did you talk me into this again?" I asked. Yugi turned to face me.  
  
"It wasn't me, Joey. It was Mai, remember?" Yugi asked I sighed. Now, I know I needed to kill Mai when I came back. I mean, getting persuaded by a girl? That was just too sad. "Hey Joey, whatcha up to in your thoughts? I think you've been standing back there for quite sometime," Yugi called. I snapped out of my thoughts realizing that the group had gone a big distance away.  
  
"That kook is probably gloating on about his perfect way," Mai mumbled. She let out a little giggle. Nobody else seemed to think that though.  
  
"Mai, Joey isn't such a bad guy. He is just feeling a little weird since you're here with us. I mean, you were his first real opponent," Tèa said calmly. I ran up seeing the expression on Mai's face. She looked like she was raging up about something. She turned to me and turned back away. I grinned seeing that something I did made her mad. The man suddenly stopped.  
  
"We are here," he announced. I gasped. The place was big. The rest of the gang seemed to think so too. A smile appeared on my face as I ran up to it. The rest of the group followed me in. I could tell they were a little embarrassed for my immaturatiy but I didn't care. We were here in civilization! A couple minutes after getting refreshed, the man gave us our rooms.  
  
"So, uh.when do we get to meet your master?" Yugi asked curiously to the man. The man smirked.  
  
"I am sorry, he will reveal himself later on. Just please, go ahead and make yourself at home," he said and left. Yugi shrugged still curious.  
  
"Don't worry bout it, Yug. There is nothin' to worry bout. It seems his masta is a nice guy who's lookin' out for us," I said smiling ear-to-ear. Mai choked on her water as an annoyed look showed up on my face. I knew she was going to sasy something now.  
  
"Worry? You were the cautious one not wanting to go here," mai said simply and took another sip of her water.  
  
"Listen, Hapies Lady! A man can change his mind if he wants can't he?" I said angered by Mai. She always seems to piss me off when I'm finally having a good time. Mai shrugged.  
  
"I'll be at my room if anyone needs me," Mai said and headed over to her room with the number 286 on the door.  
  
"Don't worry, nobody will want ya!" I called over to her. She either ignored me or didn't here. Yugi scanned the doors.  
  
"They all seem to be like hotels," he muttered. I nodded and looked at my key. The number was 284. Oh great, I was going to be right across from Mai (KawaiiDragon82: Think of it like this, all the odd numbers are on one side and all the even numbers were on the other. Yami: Sounds confusing. KawaiiDragon82: Don't you have a moon to howl at?) After much research, I concluded (KawaiiDragon82: Who knew Joey could actually talk intellectually?) that Yugi was to the right of Mai's room, Tèa was to the elft of Mai's room, Tristan was to the left of my room, and Bakura had the room to the left of Tristan. Hopefully it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm pooped. I'm gonna go to ma room and doze off kay? G'night," I called and lazily headed off to my room.  
  
Mai's POV~~  
  
It was around midnight when I woke up dehydrated. I reached for my water bottle only to find it empty. "Damn," I muttered and got up from the bed. Hopefully, they had something to drink in the kitchen. I put on a robe and smoothed my hair out a little. I walked over to the kitchen, it wasn't too hard too find. When I got there, I noticed that the lights were on. "Who's in here?" I asked. The tall figure turned around. I quickly turned the lights on. "Joey?" I asked a little surprised.  
  
"Okay, so a guy gets a little thirsty durin' the night. Can ya blame him for that?" Joey asked. I sighed and walked over to him.  
  
"No, now pour me a glass. I can tell that the cup your holding is big enough for the both of us," I said still tired. He grumbled about and started rummaging around for cups.  
  
"There ain't no cups. We'll both hafta drink from this cup. Is that alright with you, your highness?" Joey asked. I groaned and decided to go for it. It was only a little drink. If it turns out to be bad for me, a little drink couldn't harm my already stunning looks.  
  
"Alright," I groaned. Joey was about to start drinking but I interrupted him. "Hey Joseph! There are some straws here! If we have to drink from the same cup, at least be sanitary and use straws," I said walking over and put two straws in the liquid. He mumbled something but used the straw. I couldn't take it. Him drinking was making me too thirsty. I took my straw and started sucking up the drink too. He wasn't too shocked. I finished my portion and threw the straw away. "Well, good night, Joseph," I yawned and headed back for my room. The drink wasn't the best but it wasn't too bad either. I fell asleep wondering what the drink was.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Is this the end of Mai and Joey? Will Malik get too upset that his potion for Yugi got drank by two other people? Find out in Chapter 3!  
  
Yami: The suspence is killing me *sarcasm*  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *swats Yami on the head* Oh shut up! I had enough from you. 


	3. The Results

KawaiiDragon82: Well here we go with the probably most exciting chapter of the story so far. In this chapter, you'll find out what happened to Joey and Mai!  
  
Yami: oh humbug! We all know what's going to happen!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Yami, keep quiet or you're sleeping outside with the dogs tonight!  
  
Yami: *whimpers and huddles into a corner*  
  
KawaiiDragon82: That's better. Now I better not stall you any longer from reading my fanfic! Hope you all like it!  
  
Authoress's POV~~  
  
Malik paced back in forth in a secret room below the guests' rooms. "How could this have happened? That was meant for Yugi! Now don't panic, Malik. Maybe, Yugi did drink it," Malik said to himself. He looked at the empty cup and sank to the floor. "If he didn't, then who did?" Malik wondered.  
  
Mai woke up lazily looking. She had a small headache and thought back to what had happened. "Must be that drink, mustn't matter much. I'm still as gorgeous as ever," she mumbled to herself. She got up and changed realizing a sudden change but shrugged it off. She walked over to her bathroom and started brushing her teeth. Half way through, she looked into the mirror and could not believe what she saw staring back at her. She spat the water and toothpaste out into the sink. "J-Joey?" she said. She turned around to see nobody behind her. "Than.Oh good lord," she said panicking. She looked at herself and realized that she, the great fashion beauty was now in the body of Joey Wheeler!  
  
Over in Joey's room~  
  
Joey stretched and mumbled something. "No mommy, just five more minutes," he muttered then realized where he was. He sprung to his feet and darted for the bathroom making sure to wake up in time for breakfast. He hardly looked into the mirror noticing that he was going to be late for breakfast. "That drink must have made me sleep in late.no wait, I always sleep in late," Joey said and started changing. He found it hard for his shirt to fit on right. He looked down at his chest and gave out a shriek. He quickly pulled down his shirt. "Oh man.what the heck happened.?" Joey mumbled and ran to the bathroom for a mirror check. "Have I suddenly turned into Mai.?" Joey asked himself curling his golden tresses around his finger. He was just about to scream again when a knock on his door was heard.  
  
"Hey Joey! Are you awake? We just wanted to check up on you since you never miss breakfast. Don't worry, Mai is still busy in her room too," Yugi called.  
  
"Err.Yugi, I'll be a little busy," Joey said going frantic. Outside, Yugi and the rest of the group gave a shrug to one another.  
  
"Are you ok in there? Can we come in?" Bakura asked. Joey's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"No! I mean I'm getting dressed. I'll be down with you guys as soon as I can," Joey said through clenched teeth.  
  
Tristan gave Yugi a weird look. "Alright, buddy. Also, when you're going down to breakfast, go check up on Mai for us. She would never sleep in like this either," Tristan grinned thinking what his friend would say.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure, now can ya leave me alone?" Joey called. The group was quite shocked at what Joey had just said. He didn't protest or anything to seeing Mai.  
  
"O-okay Joey, see you later then," Tèa answered for the group. She motioned them all to leave so Joey can do his own things. Inside, Joey strained to what he would do. He decided to go over to Mai and see what she would do. He peaked out of his room to make sure nobody was coming and quickly knocked on Mai's door.  
  
"Um.uh.leave me alone. I'm terribly busy," Mai called stuttering. Joey guessed that the same thing had happened to her.  
  
"Relax Mai, it's Joey. I know you have the same problem as me so you mind as well let me in and decide what to do," Joey said calmly. A few seconds later, Joey was inside Mai's room in a flash. Joey couldn't help but laugh at what Mai's 'perfect' complexion had turned into.  
  
"Enough, Joseph. What's to do about this?" Mai asked worried. Joey shrugged and gave a straight forward answer,  
  
"You mind as well pretend to be me, and I mind as well pretend to be you until we find the right timing to tell da rest of da gang," Joey said. Mai sighed knowing she had to agree with him.  
  
"Fine, but you have to wear my clothes or else," Mai said. Joey sweatdropped imagining himself in a short dress and boots.  
  
"B-but." Joey said starting to go off in a daze.  
  
"But what? You me to go out in your body wearing clothes that I normally do?" Mai asked sternly. Joey sighed. He knew what was going on.  
  
"Fine, I'll wear your nasty clothes but you have to wear mine then." Joey grinned. Mai sighed along (KawaiiDragon82: A lot of sighing going around huh? Yami: Well I would be sighing too if I turned into you all of the sudden! KawaiiDragon82: *glares at Yami* Well.*starts scribbling away with pencil* Yami: Oh no... Here we go again.*magically turns into a kitty [kawaii neko Yami!!!!]* Ack! KawaiiDragon! This isn't funny! KawaiiDragon82: *snickers* Oh yeah? Says who?)  
  
"Alright Joey, go get your clothes and come back to my room. We'll practice.being like each other when you come back," Mai said and shoved him out. Joey went to get his clothes.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen~ "I wonder what is taking so long for Joey and Mai to come down," Tèa said worried. Malik had dressed up as his servant and was cooking breakfast for the group trying to find out some details. He was a little shocked when he saw Yugi still alive.  
  
"I don't know but something serious must be going on," Yugi said. "Joey would never miss breakfast, and Mai.well Mai thinking about her complexion would definitely want to get her three meals a day," Yugi said. Malik's head perked up a little when he heard two names of people who weren't down here.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure they are fine. Hey dude, what's taking so long with breakfast! Some of us are hungry here!" Tristan called over to the well- disguised Malik. Malik grumbled a little wondering how he ever managed to get himself caught up in cooking his rival and his rival's friends' breakfast.  
  
"It will be done any minute now," Malik said trying to disguise his voice, too. Yugi stared at Malik for a while noticing that the voice sounded a little familiar. He shrugged and turned back to the table still worried about his friends.  
  
'It must be the two people that they were talking about: Mai and Joey,' Malik thought as he tried his hardest not to burn the pancakes and waffles. He had already set the eggs, the sausages, and the milk on fire. That was why Tristan was grumbling about, waiting for breakfast. He was thinking of a way to not burn the breakfast and to get Mai and Joey and the same time  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Ok, I know what you are thinking. 'Burning milk??? What the heck?' Well let me remind you, this is a humorous fanfic and I intend everybody to remember that.  
  
Yami: Burning milk??? What the heck?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *sigh* don't you have a mouse to chase, feline?  
  
Yami: *licks his paw and wipes his forehead with it* Not now, I'm busy washing up! 


	4. Fixing the problems...sorta...

KawaiiDragon82: Hi and welcome to the fourth chapter! I just want to give everybody a head's notice that I will not put up the fifth chapter unless you want this to be a romance. If I get no response, I'll make it a romance, got it? Good!  
  
Yami: *licks up his milk from a kitty bowl* Keep it down! Some of us are trying to drill a hole through a wall!  
  
KawaiiDragon82:.Haha, very funny. Yami, you and your sense of humor. Well, I got humor for you! Welcome to the Clown's World kawaii kitty! *Scribbles with pencil again*  
  
Yami: *sighs* that can only mean one thing.*cute neko Yami gets a big red clown nose* No!!! You made me look horrid!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *snickers* Remember everyone, post a review telling me if I should have Mai and Joey romance! On with the fanfic!  
  
Joey's POV~~  
  
I dug through my messed up clothes. I snickered at the thought of Mai wearing my clothes but frowned at the thought of me in a tight corset with a purple jacket and boots. I gathered some clothes and went back to Mai's room. Mai grinned from ear to ear. That could only meant one thing; she got her clothes for me. I sighed and walked into her room as she closed the doors. "So what disastrous clothes did ya get for me?" I asked (KawaiiDragon82: O.O Amazing! How did he ever learn the word disastrous? Yami: Um.you're the authoress, that's how.*meow* KawaiiDragon82: Hehe, oh yeah, and please don't flame me, Joey fans!) Mai grinned and gabbed some clothes that she had behind her. I gasped and covered my eyes at what she held in front of me.  
  
"Ta da! This is it, Joey. Put it on," Mai smiled evilly. I sighed and grabbed the clothes. How could we ever pull this through?  
  
"Fine, but it's your turn after," I smiled wickedly back at her showing her my clothes. She frowned but reluctantly agreed.  
  
Mai's POV~~  
  
(KawaiiDragon82: Cause I'm losing my sight! Losing my mind! Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine! Yami: If I did tell you that, I would be lying. Don't mind KawaiiDragon82, she's just singing Papa Roach again. KawaiiDragon82: Oh shut up Yami! Do you want a rainbow colored wig with your big red nose, Rudolph? Yami: *silence* KawaiiDragon82: That's much better. Back to the song.cut my life into pieces! This is my last resort! Suffocation. No breathing. Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding.Yami: Back to the fanfic and sorry if this wasted your time)  
  
I had no choice but to try Joey' clothes on later. At least he was going first. Then I could make fun of him as much as I want! I could here grumbling inside the bathroom; no I wasn't in the bathroom. "Urg, so you twist this and button this and-" Joey grumbled to himself. Then I heard a ripping sound. Oh good lord, he couldn't have ripped my dress!  
  
"Joseph! If you rip my dress, you are so dead! I can't believe you ripped it! It was the stretchy one! How fat are you?" I screamed to him.  
  
"Keep your head on, lady! I didn't rip your tight dress," Joey yelled back. I let out a breath of relief knowing that my precious dress was safe.it better be safe.  
  
"Good, are you almost done in there? You're taking longer than I usually do!" I shouted to him. If anyone knew me, they know I take forever in the bathroom just putting on make-up. What could take Joey so long in there?  
  
Joey's POV~~  
  
Damnit, I ripped Mai's dress. There has to be something in here that could fix it. Hmmm, was shampoo sticky? Would that work? No, she'd notice. A found some super glue and tried to put it back on.  
  
(KawaiiDragon82: Super glue in the bathroom? My, isn't that convenient.Yami: You are so stupid. KawaiiDragon82: One more remark like that and it'll be your head. Yami: You wouldn't cut off my cute neko head would you? KawaiiDragon82: At least it would get rid of your nose, eh Rudolph? *Snicker* Yami *grumbles* KawaiiDragon82: Chill out whatcha yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if, you could only let it be, you would see! Yami: *sighs* First it was Papa Roach, now it was Avril Lavigne? Anyways, I'm going to go take care of Madonna here and hope my head stays between my shoulders while you keep reading, got it?)  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" I screamed. I just realized that I super glued the dress together but I super glued it onto me!  
  
"Joesph, what is taking so long? And what did you scream for?" Mai asked. I started trembling. God, oh god.  
  
"Err.nothin' Mai. Just saw a pimple on my face," I lied. Mai gasped while I tried to hide in a snicker.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler! I can't believe you did that to me! You were only in my body for less than a day and you got me a pimple? I swear I would kill you if you weren't in my beautiful complexion!" Mai lectured. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Wait till she found out that her clothes were super glued on to me. "Joey! I swear, I want to know what is going on in there!" Mai screamed.  
  
"I told ya! I'm tryin' to fit your fricken' dress on!" I screamed back quickly putting on. I tried to hide the super glue as best as I could.  
  
"I gave you the stretchy one for a reason! How could you not get it on? Well just hurry up!" Mai screamed and stopped. I couldn't take much more of this. I finally got the clothes on and exited the bathroom. Mai gasped, and I sighed.  
  
"What now?" I sighed. Mai shook her head and pulled me into the bathroom. "What???" I repeated.  
  
"First of all, you need to at least brush your hair not to mention curl it. Then, you definitely need make-up, which I'll handle for you. Then you have to talk and walk like me," Mai said complaining.  
  
"Alright already. Geez, how complicated is your life?" I said and took a brush out starting to brush out the tangles from my long golden mane.  
  
"You don't know the first thing. It's hard being perfect," Mai, said. I snickered. "What is it?" Mai asked.  
  
"Your not perfect anymore! I'm the perfect one since you're in my body!" I laughed then realized I just dissed myself. I groaned and I knew Mai was smiling.  
  
(KawaiiDragon82: Yes, it's that time again where I sing one of my fave songs! Yami: Can't we just skip that part? KawaiiDragon82: *glares and takes out pencil* Ymai: Oh great, now I've done. Well it's been nice knowing you. *Gets a big Afro like rainbow hair* Ack! Did you have to make me this hilarious? KawaiiDragon82: I don't want to waste my time become another casualty of society. I'll never fall in line become another victim of your conformity and back down. Yami: *combs hair* Hey, if I have to have a hair different than my original tri-colored gravity defying hair, at least make it look nice, ne?)  
  
Downstairs~~  
  
Authoress's POV~~  
  
Turns out Malik didn't burn the pancakes but deeply fried them so Yugi, Tristan, Tèa, and Bakura had to deal with browned, almost blacked, pancakes and waffles. Tristan grumbled about how his breakfast wasn't fit for him. "At least he didn't burn the maple syrup," Tristan said and grabbed it to pour on his waffles.  
  
"Oh stop complaining, at least we got free breakfast," Tèa not satisfied with the pancakes either but tried to hide it.  
  
"Tèa's right. Let's just eat our breakfast about and head off as soon as Joey and Mai comes down," Bakura said trying to cut his pancakes but not succeeding.  
  
"If Joey and Mai ever come down," Yugi said still worried about them. Tristan, Bakura, and Tèa noticed that Yugi hadn't even touched his pancakes, and Tristan, as hungry as ever, tried to take some. Yeah, it was bad but there's no fighting your stomach. After all, the way most males do not want to die is of hunger. Yugi noticed Tristan too and gave him a glare.  
  
"So does that mean you still want your pancakes?" Tristan asked. Yugi nodded and went back of worrying about Joey and Mai.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Is this possible.*shudders*.that there.there is no more songs to sing!!!!! Waiii!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *phew* I was going to jump out the window if she started singing again.  
  
KawaiiDragon82:.Yami.the window is two feet away from the ground.  
  
Yami:.That's still dangerous.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *sigh* whatever, and for those of you who really want to know, I don't hate Yami or Joey if it seems like I'm bashing them. Remember to post your reviews about romance or not! Ja! 


	5. Facing their friends

BluBelle2B: *yawns and stretches* I'm actually updating this fanfic...the first fanfic I've ever written...*blinks* This was my friend's favorite fanfic so I'm taking in her request to update it. Wake up Yami-kun! Ken- kun! Dai-kun! Kurama-kun!  
  
Yami: *blinks* I don't wanna...  
  
Ken: I'm tired...  
  
Daisuke: Lemme go back to sleep...  
  
Kurama: You guys don't get enough sleep do you?  
  
BluBelle2B: *tears up* You guys are so mean! Kurama! *huggles Kurama* You're the only caring bishie I have!!!!  
  
Kurama: *chokes from being huggled too tightly*  
  
Yami: *snicker*  
  
BluBelle2B: -.- I can take a hint *sniffle*  
  
~*~  
  
Joey's POV~  
  
Ugh, Mai finally finished my attire and I feel like shit. "What is the use of this powdery stuff on my face?" Joey asked, trying to smear it off.  
  
"Foundation? It covers your acne, stupid. I don't want people seeing acne all over my face...unlike someone I know..." Mai said, trying to pop a acne on her (Joey's) nose. Mumbling, I went to my closet to get my clothes. Grinning from ear to ear, I handed her it. "What's this? Do you want me to clean tables with rags like these?" Mai asked, disgusted.  
  
"There ya clothes," I smirked. Mai looked like she was going to puke.  
  
Mai's POV~  
  
"WHAT???" I hollered. "I will look like a total disgrace...oh wait...I forgot...you are a total disgrace," I mumbled.  
  
"I have ta wear yer stuff, now go wear mine," Joey smiled evilly, pushing me into the bathroom.  
  
"Hmph...maybe I can fancy Joseph up a little..." I said. My brain came up with a totally great idea.  
  
A few minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom. "Finally, what took so long?" Joey asked, calmly. As his face examined me, his expression went from calm to hysterical. "I-Is that eyeshadow...???? An-and lipstick???????" he yelled. I smiled devilishly.  
  
"I thought you would want some fancying up...and I painted the nails too," I said, flashing a pair of bright red nails.  
  
"Mai!!!!!!!!!" hearing him yell like that could have broken windows.  
  
"I'm only kidding, these were fake nails anyways," I said. "And make-up isn't hard to wash off," I rolled my eyes. Joseph let out a big sigh of relief.  
  
"Now we gotta start talkin' like each oda," Joey said. I eyed him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll just start talkin' like you, Mr. Big New Yorker accent. Learn to talk like me. And be full of yourself," I screamed at him.  
  
Authoress's POV~  
  
"Fine, is that better? Look, I'm so gorgeous," Joey faked, batting his eyelashes.  
  
"And call me Joseph a lot. Let's see...how to get into your accent..." Mai cleared her throat attempting her try. "Come on, we gots it down, les go to breakfast. I'm starvin'," Mai said, rubbing her belly. Joey grinned at her and motioned for them to go down before everyone gets too worried.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, chef, you suck," Tristan called, booing at Malik. Smoke was starting to come out of Malik's ears.  
  
"Tristan, keep your lid on," Tèa glared. "I'm sorry, my friend is a little temper mental when his food isn't cooked 100% the way he likes...but it's wonderful," she sweatdropped at the toasted breakfast. "I love it...maybe you can cook for us at lunch," Tèa gulped. Yugi, Bakura and Tristan were waving their arms and shaking their head furiously at Tèa, hoping he'd say no.  
  
"I'd love to," Malik said, washing some pots. Tristan groaned, and Tèa looked at Tristan evilly.  
  
"Thank you," Tèa beamed.  
  
"Sorry, we late?" Mai asked, trying to get use to baggy pants.  
  
"Finally! What took you two so long?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Making out, were you not?" Tristan smirked.  
  
"What? And ruin my looks? Never!" Joey said, bouncing his golden locks.  
  
"Not in da name of da devil, you sicko," Mai said, glaring at Tristan. "What's for breakfast?" she asked, hungrily, doing very well at imitating Joey.  
  
"Burned toast, burned milk, burned eggs, burned sausages, burned pancakes, and burned waffles. Don't worry, bud. The maple syrup isn't burned," Tristan mumbled.  
  
"What? Then I mind as well just eat maple syrup only. What if this throws my looks off balance?" Joey shrieked.  
  
"Were they ever in balance?" Tristan scoffed. "Uh...I mean...just eat it. That's all we have," Tristan corrected himself.  
  
"It's scrumptious," Bakura sweatdropped, hoping the chef wouldn't get mad. Mai looked at the food hesitantly. She took a careful nibble and spit it back out.  
  
"What the fu-" she started.  
  
"UM...WHY DON'T WE GO ON A HIKE OR SOMETHING?" Tèa shouted, having a somewhat phobia of cussing. "Sound good?" she asked, retaining herself from shouting anymore.  
  
"Yeah..." Yugi said, surprised at Tèa. "Let's g, thanks for breakfast, Mr. We'll make sure to come back for lunch," Yugi said, leaving with his friends in front of him.  
  
"Hey Yug, see any McDonald's on the way here?" Tristan whispered. Yugi rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what did take you so long this morning Joey?" Yugi asked Mai.  
  
"I uh...slept in...I woke up in da middle of da night and couldn't get more sleep so I was 'wake da whole night," Mai coughed. Joey was up in front with Tèa.  
  
"So Mai, why were you up late?" Tèa asked, wondering just about the same thing.  
  
"Make-up," Joey answered clearly. "If I uh...don't spend just enough time...perfecting my make-up...it doesn't come out clear...Tèa darling, you should let me do your make-up for you sometime. Maybe then, Yugi would be attracted to you," Joey smirked. Tèa blushed.  
  
"Wh-what? O-Ok...how about I go to your room tonight?" Tèa asked, a little embarrassed and excited about it.  
  
"W-Well...sure...but Joey will be there also," Joey said, seeing the look Tèa was giving him. "Because he...lost to a bet of mine and has to have make-up on him too," Joey gulped. Mai would have no problem agreeing to have her make-up done...but Joey didn't want make-up to be on his perfect face.  
  
~*~  
  
BluBelle2B: *smiles* Kurama apologized to me. Same with Ken-kun. But Dai- kun and Yami have a more stubborn attitude *hrumph*  
  
Yami: I'm not apologizing.  
  
BluBelle2B: Oh yeah? *smirks and start scribbling something*  
  
Yami: Oh no...*along with neko, red nose, and rainbow afro hair, a pink, curly pig-tail appears on his behind* EGADS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BluBelle2B: *whistles innocently* How about you, Dai-kun?  
  
Daisuke: I apologize! I apologize! I'm soooooooooorry!!!!!!!!  
  
BluBelle2B: *is proud of herself* Kurama-kun! *glomps* 


End file.
